Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a wireless communication system, a wireless communication device equipped with multiple antennae may be located in an area serviced by more than one base station. The wireless communication device may select one of the base stations to facilitate communications via communication channels by directing multiple wireless signals transmitted from the respective multiple antennae towards the selected base station.